


Morning as Kurt's

by DS9girl



Category: Glee
Genre: D/s, Deepthroating, Dom!Kurt, Dom/sub, Domestic, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Oral, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, sub!Blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 16:10:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3735214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DS9girl/pseuds/DS9girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine's typical morning as Kurt's. No beta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning as Kurt's

The sun was warm on Blaine's naked torso, its rays roused him lightly from early morning slumber. He was nestled against his Dom's chest, Kurt's soft breath against his curls. This was one of Blaine's favourite times of day, securely wrapped in the safety of his Dominant's arms. He let himself sink into the warmth for a few seconds before gently unwrapping the arms and stepping onto the cold floor. The cool morning air seemed freezing against his bare skin. He padded silently to the kitchen to prepare Sir's breakfast as he did each morning. The routine was comforting. He quickly prepared the usual for a workday. A bagel with cream cheese, sliced fruit and he put coffee on. He placed the bagel in the oven to remain warm and he returned to the bedroom to perform his other morning duty. 

Crawling under the warm covers he almost wished he could fall back to sleep but he knew that if he did so, and failed to rouse his Dom for the day, he would be punished. He travelled down his Dom's sleeping form, peppering kisses against his taut stomach trailing down to his half hard cock. He licked a stripe up the side before swallowing it down, feeling it harden in his mouth. He bobbed his head, deep throating the long cock and he felt Sir begin to wake as the head hit the back of his throat causing a few tears to escape despite the familiarity of the task. Sir's long fingers threaded through his curls and gave a light tug, Blaine moaned at the feeling, causing his Dom to do the same. After not much time Sir tightened his fist again and with a small thrust spilled his seed into Blaine's mouth. Blaine sucked him through his orgasm only pulling off when his Dom pulled sharply on his curls signalling oversensitivity. Blaine crawled up and nestled himself into Kurt's neck, breathing in his scent and ignoring his own aching member. He knew better than to expect reciprocity in the morning. Kurt kissed his curls. 

"Good morning sweetheart." Kurt said, Blaine smiled into his neck. 

"Good morning sir." He replied. 

"Did you make breakfast?" Kurt asked and Blaine nodded. "Yes Sir." 

Kurt tilted Blaine's chin up indicating he wanted him to look at him. Blaine's eyes met his. Kurt placed a soft kiss on Blaine's lips. 

"Such a good boy for me." 

Blaine glowed, another perfect start to a day as Kurt's.


End file.
